The use of various bottle illuminating devices for illuminating bottles and its contents are known. There are two typical types of illuminating devices that are used to illuminate bottles and its contents. Both illuminating devices typically include a lamp and a light bulb. In the first typical illuminating device the lamp is typically hung from a ceiling or wall and the light from the light bulb is directed toward the bottle. The problem with illuminating a bottle with this illuminating device is that much of the light scatters before it contacts the bottle. Some of the light contacting the bottle is refracted by the glass thereby creating an appearance of refracted light instead of an illumination or glowing of the bottle.
The second typical illuminating device includes a lamp or base that has a light bulb positioned in an interior. The bottle to be illuminated is positioned on the base and the light bulb emits light upward through the base and onto the bottom of the bottle. Although this typical illuminating device is adequate for its intended purpose, it requires an outlet and electricity to power the lamp. This is particularly a problem where there are a lot of bottles that need to be illuminated.
A user typically illuminates a bottle or multiple bottles to create a visual impact or experience for a customer. If multiple bottles are to be illuminated, a user will need multiple outlets to power all of the lamps. Bottles that are illuminated by typical illuminating devices can impact negatively on the visual experience for the customer. The customer can typically see the lamps that are illuminating the bottles. Additionally, the light that is refracted by a lamp outside of the bottle can create an unpleasant glare. What is needed is an illuminating device that can illuminate a bottle from the inside of the bottle without a need for electric cords and outlets. What is also needed is an improved bottle illuminating device that creates the appearance of the illuminated bottle glowing.